It Haruka's Birthday! And Everyone Forgot
by Kosuki
Summary: Haruka wonders if her friends remember when her birthday is...I went ahead and tried to fix all the errors I could find so please R&R again TY


Author Note:

Hello I decided to go through this story and actually fix all the errors I could find in it so I hope that you­­­ a­­ll like this version better. The story is the same but hopefully it'll be easier to read so enjoy.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Sailor Moon in any was shape or form.

It's Haruka's Birthday! And Everyone Forgot

"Michiru!"

Haruka called from the hallway, "I'm going to the race track ok."

"But you said that you didn't have to go today and that you would spend the day with me." Michiru complained.

"I know that I said that I didn't have to go anywhere, but they just called and said that  
there was a problem at the garage ok. Michiru, honey I'll be back soon and I promise that  
we'll do something special. Is that ok?" Haruka told Michiru.

"Ok come back soon." Michiru said in a teasing manner.

Haruka pulled out of the driveway as Setsuna's car pulled in. Hotaru was the first to step out of the car.

"Haruka-papa where are you going?" the little girl asked.

"I'm going to the racetrack. Don't worry I won't be gone to long. Ok baby?" Haruka  
said.

"Ok come back soon papa!" Hotaru yelled as Haruka drove away on her motorcycle.

But she wasn't headed to the racetrack at all. She was headed towards Taiki-san's house. When she got there she went up to the door where there was a sign on it. The sign read 'went to the airport be back in 1 hour'. Haruka was very disappointed that Taiki-san wasn't there. So she got back on her motorcycle and found herself headed towards Yaten-san's house. When Haruka got there she got off her bike and knocked on the door. No answer. Hakura knocked again.

"Alright already I'm coming!" Yaten yelled from in side the house.

When Yaten opened the door she was surprised to see Haruka standing there.

"Oh! Did I come at a bad time?" Haruka asked.

"No. Why do you say that?" Yaten said looking confused at her.

"Because it looks like you were sleeping or something like that..." Haruka pointed out to.

Yaten stood there, looked down at herself, and fully realized that she was standing there in a T-shirt and panties. They stood there in the doorway for a minute not saying word.

"So did you want to come in or did you want me to stay in the doorway and freeze?" Yaten  
asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Is this a bad time? I could come back later or another time...?" Haruka asked stepping into the house.

"No, no not at all just let me go put some pants on." Yaten said closing the door  
behind her.

"Ok." said Haruka sitting down on the couch.

"Here I'll go make us some tea." Yaten said coming out of her room heading into the kitchen.

She came out of the kitchen with a tray of hot tea and cookies. Yaten sat the tray down on the coffee table in front of Haruka handing her a cup of the hot tea. After taking a cup of tea herself she sat down next to Haruka.

"Hey, Yaten?" Haruka asked while taking a sip of her tea.

"What?" The silver haired woman asked setting her cup down on the coffee table.

"I was just wondering, how would you feel if Seiya or Taiki forgot your birthday?"

Yaten looked a little surprised by Haruak's question. She sat there for a minute  
thinking about the question before she answered.

"Well... I probably would be really upset that they forgot because we've known each other since we were little kids and grew up together." Yaten said, "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, just curious?" Haruka said.

Haruka took a look at the clock on the wall and realized it was really late and that she should probably start heading home when her cell phone rang. As the blonde pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket she recognized the number flashing on the screen.

"Hello Michiru." Haruka said.

"Where have you been all this time? Hime-chan's been worried about you. I tried calling the  
racetrack to see if you were there and they had no idea what I was talking about. They said that-" But Michiru was cut off by the sound of Haruka's voice.

"I'm coming home right now. Ok?" Haruka said.

"Ok. Come home quickly. Hime-chan wants you right now. Bye." Michiru said as she hung up before Haruka could say good-bye.

"So I take it you're heading home now?"

Haruka turned to look at the smaller woman sitting next to her.

"Yeah. Michiru said that Hotaru was asking for me." The blonde sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh. No I'm just a little tired that's all." Haruka said while standing.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then." Yaten said while walking the taller woman to the door.

"Yeah I'll see you around, bye!" Haruka said mounting her motorcycle.

"Bye!" Yaten said as she watched the blonde racer start up her motorcycle and speed away.

While Haruka was riding her bike home she thought about tomorrow, hoping that at least Michiru would remember it was her birthday. When she got home Hemi-chan came out of the house running to her papa, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Hemi-chan? The blonde asked the little girl while wiping her tears  
away.

"You said that you would be home soon and then it got late and I started to worry  
about you and I thought you had gotten in to a crash and, and..." the little girl said in a rush trailing off burring her face into her papas jacket.

In the back round Michiru was standing on the porch with her arms across her chest. Haruka picked up the little girl, resting her head on the blondes shoulder while she silently let a few more tears fall. Michiru walked up to Haruka with a warm smile on her face and hugged the taller woman to the Haruka's surprise. After Haruka was done putting Hotaru to bed she went to the room she shared with her sea green haired lover. She walked in and noticed that Michiru was lying in the bed still awake.

"So, where did you go?" Michiru asked the tall blonde.

"Well I headed to Taiki's house but she wasn't home so I went to go see Yaten in stead."  
Hakura said while pulling on a T-shirt and walked over her side of the bed getting in.

Michiru just lay there looking at the blonde with a surprised look on her face.

"What?" Haruka asked looking at Michiru.

"You and Yaten actually held a conversation together." Michiru said, Haruka sitting there and nodded yes. "With out fighting or arguing about anything."

"Yes, we held a civilized conversation together. Why do you sound so surprise about  
it?" Haruka asked the sea green haired girl next to her.

"It's just that you to used to always fight with each other all the time. I'm just surprised  
that she even let you in her house." Michiru said still surprised by the information she just herd.

"We should get some sleep now there's a big day tomorrow." Haruka said happily  
looking at the girl next to her.

Michiru, looking a bit confused, nodded and went to sleep.

Haruka woke up to the sound of Hemi-chan running around and laughing. Haruka got  
dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt that said in bold letters 'World Champion Car   
Racing' across her chest. As she stepped out of the room Hemi-chan ran to Haruka and hid  
behind her.

"Hide me! Hakura-papa!" The little girl said while hiding behind Haruka.

"Ok." Haruak said to the little girl behind her.

Michiru and Setsuna came up to Haruak out of breath.

"Did you see Hemi-chan come by this way?" Setsuna said while trying to catch her  
breath.

"Um yeah… She went that way." Haruka said pointing toward the kitchen.

Setsuna ran toward the kitchen. Michiru stayed there with Haruka looking at her with a  
suspicious expression on her face.

"What?" Hakura said looking at Michiru.

"You're hiding something that Setsuna and I are looking for. Aren't you?" Michiru  
said with a sly look on her face.

Haruka just look at Michiru like she was insane.

"No. Why would I be hiding something from you?" Haruka said with a monotone voice.

Then Hotaru sneezed. Hakura tried to act like it was her that sneezed, but Michiru  
saw right through it.

"I found you." Michiru said while trying to get Hemi-chan behind Haruka.

"Ah! Papa help!" Hime-chan squealed.

Haruka, who wasn't one to miss an opportunity to have fun, kept Hotaru just out of Michiru's reach. After several attempts of failing to get the little girl away from the tall blonde, Michiru realized that she was going to need Setsuna's help to get the little girl away from Haruka.

"Setsuna! I need your help. I found Hotaru!" Michiru called.

Setsuna came back into the hallway. The two women tried and tried to get Hemi-chan away from Haruka but still had no success. So they came up with the plan to wrestle Haruka to the ground and then get the little girl. They went by their plan and finally succeeded in getting Hemi-chan .

" So why was Hemi-chan running away from both of you anyways?" Haruka asked  
slightly out of breath from wrestling with Michiru.

"Because she didn't want to take a bath." Michiru told Haruka as she stood up from the floor.

"Huh?" Haruka said looking confused.

"She's scared of the water because of that trip we took to the beach when she almost drowned." Michiru said looking at Haruka.

"Ah, I see."

"AH! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hemi-chan screamed, terror in her voice.

Haruka and Michiru ran into the bathroom and saw that Hotaru was clinging on to Setsuna like the tall woman was a life vest. After they got the little girl to take a  
bath they all went to the park and had a nice picnic. When they got home Haruka suddenly realized that they had forgotten today was her birthday. After everyone ate dinner and Hotaru was put to bed Haruka took a shower and went to the bedroom. Michiru looked up from the bed as Haruka walked into the room and noticed for the first time the look on the blondes face.

"Haruka? Is something wrong?" Michiru asked looking at her lover.

"Huh? Oh. It's nothing important." Haruka said as she got in bed not looking at smaller woman next to her.

Michiru sat there in the bed and thought for a moment. Then it suddenly dawned on her. It was Haruka's birthday.

"Oh! Haruka I'm so sorry I forgot it was your birthday. Aw, honey I'm really sorry." Michiru said apologizing to the blonde.

"It's ok. Really it's no big deal. Ok? Good night Michiru." Haruka said with her back still turned to the sea green haired woman and fell asleep.

Next morning Haruka woke up to the sound of people talking and shuffling about but after she got dressed and went out there she didn't see anyone.

"_Where could they be?"_

"Hey old fart!" Haruka turned to see who the owner of the voice was.

It was Chibi-usa.

"Hey shrimp!" Haruka said with a small smile to Chibi-usa.

"Well come on! Every one is waiting!"

"Huh?"

Chibi-usa got behind the blonde and pushed her toward the kitchen. When she walked in she spotted everyone and they were all standing there in her kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARUKA!!!!" They all said to a very shocked blonde.

"Happy Birthday love. I'm sorry that I forgot your birthday." Michiru said smiling up at Haruka.

"Uh... Michiru how did you get everyone here, even at this time?"

"Mommy called everyone at two in the morning saying that they were going to  
through a surprise party today." Hotaru said, "Happy birthday Haruka-papa. Um...  
Michiru-mama could I put the hat on papa?" Hotaru asked her mama looking up at her.

"Of course you can."

The little girl put the hat on her papa's head. Everyone was having a grate time. They were laughing and talking. Hakura was laughing and talking with Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten  
to Michiru's surprise.

"_I thought Haruka hated the 'three lights' Oh well, I guess that she forgot about the past…"  
_

"Hey! When do we get to eat cake!" Seiya called out from across the room.

"When Setsuna gets here we can. Till then you have to wait Seiya!" Michiru called back.

Seiya who is now turning 3 shades of red looked down at the floor embarrassed. Setsuna finally showed up with a full sheet of marble cake that said 'Happy Birthday Haruka' on it.

"BLOW OUT THE CANDLES!" the three lights said at the same time impatiently  
to Haruka.

After blowing out the candles Michiru and Hotaru passed out the cake while Setsuna was video tapped Haruka's party. Then Yaten took her piece of cake and got Haruka in the face with it. The blonde retaliated by doing the same to Yaten. After the caking-of-the-face Haruka started opening her gifts. She opened Setsuna's first who got her a new bike helmet and a pair of leather gloves. Mamoru, Usako and Chibi-usa got her a t-shirt that said on the front 'Catch me if you can' in bold letters, and a pair of jeans that were one size too big. Minako and Mako-chan got her a stuffed teddy bare and a 50-dollar gift certificate at the mall. Rei got her a yukata and some coupons for free fire readings at the temple. Ami got her three books on the history of racing. Hotaru got her some really cute hair clips shaped into butterflies. Taiki got her tickets to the speed tracks on next Saturday. Seiya gave her a card with 200 dollars in it and Yaten got her lingerie.

"Thank you all for showing up at such a late notice and thank you for the gifts." she said to everyone.

"Ah I don't think so Haruka. You didn't open my gift yet. Here you go." Michiru handed  
her a box about the size of a phone book. The blonde opened it to only find a piece of paper in.

"What dose it say?" Taiki asked her.

"It says, "Go out into the front yard and your gift will be waiting there for you"." Haruka  
read off the note.

Haruka turned to Michiru looking for an answer but the smaller woman just smiled at her. The blonde stood up and did as the note said, she went outside to the front yard with everyone fallowing her. She took one step out onto the porch and just stood there frozen in place. The person who standing on her lawn was the last person she thought she would see today. Too shocked for word tears started to fill her eyes. 

"Hello Ruka-chan." Her father said. Haruka couldn't say anything she just ran up to her father and gave him a big hug.

"Where's mom at?" she asked her father, tears freely falling down her face.

"Your mother couldn't make it she had an important business meeting to attend to."

Everyone helped clean up the house. Taiki, Sieya, Minako and Ami washed dishes. Setsuna, Hotaru and Michiru wiped down the table and put the left over food away. Chibi-usa, Usako, Manmor, and Mako-chan sweeped and mopped the floor. Rei was making tea for everyone. Yaten and Haruka were scrubbing the carpet clean of cake stains from their earlier cake facials. After the clean up they all sat in the living room and listen to the stories that Haruka's father was telling about her. He told them all really embarrassing stories about her when she was a little girl. Everyone got a laugh out of it at the tall blondes expense. Michiru laughed so hard that she started to choke on her tea. After everyone said their good-byes and left Haruka and Michiru retired to their bedroom.

"Thank you Michiru for everything. I bet it was exhausting for you." Haruka  
said looking at her lover.

"Ha ha. Your welcome love." Michiru said kissing the taller woman while snuggling up to her falling asleep in one another's arms.

THE END


End file.
